


Rules of Seduction

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sentinel and Guide settle a running dispute they're having over the finer art of coitus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Seduction

All pre-existing characters are the property of the respective creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. This piece of fiction was created solely for the entertainment of the readers and not monetary gain. 

All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. This fiction bears my copyright of the date above. 

Rated NC-17 for consenting m/m sex, language and a bit of violence. 

To Judy, from a seed she planted 

## Rules of Seduction

by BCW  
July 10, 1997  


It was after one o'clock in the morning. He had procrastinated as long as he dared. Now was the time to make the decision to either find some place else to stay the night, or go home. There wasn't any *real* reason he couldn't go home. Except that he'd made a promise, a promise that he wasn't in the mood to keep right now. Yeah, it was unethical, self-indulgent and downright rude, but, hey, it wasn't like he would get called on it! He knew all the moves! Held all the cards! And, he did plan to make it up. . .*his* way! 

Both had been extremely busy the past few weeks. Between his 'teacher/student' thing and Jim's 'cop' thing, there hadn't been much time for 'them as lovers' anything. Well, yes there was if you were willing to settle for a quick fuck. And that was all right with Mr. Sandburg. There were far worst things in the universe than being nailed hard and fast by his favorite Neanderthal. 

But not his lover! 

Who'd have thought, Cascade Detective, ex-Special Operative James Ellison was a hard core romantic. But romance took time, too much time, too much effort. And Blair had nothing if not a hair-trigger. He was *always* on the ready! If Sandburg had his druthers he just wanted to 'hit it, 'quit it', roll over and get some sleep to recharge his levels of energy for a replay. (Jim said more was not necessarily better. Blair said the more the better!) He'd gotten his way, until a few nights ago when his partner/lover/Sentinel had finally put his foot down and made him promise to set aside tonight as a 'date'. 

Hockey game (hey, can't be TOO sappy), late night dinner, wine, soft music, maybe candlelight, then the famous Ellison seduction. The young Guide stomped up the stairs in frustration. Jim's seductions lasted all night long. ALL NIGHT LONG. And they left Blair limp, semi-comatose and needing over eight hours sleep to recover. *Eight full hours!* Way too intense! Too out of control. And if nothing else, Blair Sandburg did love to be in control, especially in control of the *act*. 

So, he 'conveniently' forgot the date and the promise. Now he was slipping into the loft, praying to any deity on call that his Sentinel was asleep or absent. 

"Sandburg?" came a voice from the couch. 

Blair froze. Damn! Damn! Damn! It had been just a teeny prayer. . .was it too much to ask to have one small prayer answered? How about Jim was struck with temporary amnesia starting, say, in the next nanosecond? "Hey," he answered quietly. 

"You forget we had a date?" 

Well, when in doubt, punt. . . "Oh, hey, Big Guy! Was that tonight?" Even from where he was standing he knew Jim wasn't buying it. 

Jim rose, approaching his Guide on silent feet. "No sweat, Chief, the game was postponed due to a water main break beneath the stadium. They're playing next week instead." 

Why did Blair get the feeling of being stalked? "So, we'll try again next week?" 

"Sure, Chief, no sweat." He paused, studying Blair's face closely. "Have you eaten?" 

Blair judiciously avoided Jim's eyes. "I grabbed a sandwich before I left campus." 

Jim didn't try to hide his disappointment, "So, dinner's out too, huh?" 

Blair shrugged, he would NOT feel remorse! "Sorry." 

"Ok, tell you what, we'll just entertain ourselves at home. Why don't you take a long, hot bath and I'll shampoo your hair? Later, after you dry off, I'll rub you down with that oil you like. . ." 

"My hair?" 

"Yeah, you like when I mess with your hair, don't you?" 

Damn it! The one thing he could NOT pass up! But, careful, he told himself, play it down, don't let him know he's got you! "Sure, yeah, why not," he said as nonchalantly as he could manage. "Just the shampoo, though, I'm beat, we'll do the bath and massage thing some other time." 

"Okay." Jim disappeared into the bathroom for supplies. 

(Okay?) Now it was Blair's turn to be disappointed. (No fight? No debate? No cajoling? There was no fun in winning without a war! Okay, let's have some fun! Time to fight dirty!) 

They got as far as the sink. As Blair bent over to put his head down for Jim to wet it, he took the opportunity to rub his ass against the front of his Sentinel's pants, wiggling and twisting blatantly. Jim dropped the spray and grabbed his hips to hold him still. 

"Aww, Jim! Come on!" 

"You don't think I know what you're up to?" 

Blair fought the pressure, trying to grind the back seam of his jeans into the zipper of his lover's khakis. 

"Move again, Sandburg, and I won't be responsible." 

"I don't want you responsible!" Blair wiggled again, smiling wickedly to himself. "Mmmm, you always said I had a great ass." He rubbed himself against the front of Jim's slacks with more determination. Feeling the hard ridge running down his lover's thigh. (It was working!) "How can you resist my forbidden dance?" He reached behind, his fingers finding Jim's zipper and pulling it down. 

He had Jim's pants open, but before his fingers could close on his prize, Jim's hand clamped on his wrist like a vise. "Stop it, Blair. You are taking this thing too fast! This time we're doing seduction, not fuck and run," he hissed. 

"Come on, man! Your way takes too damn long!" He began struggling, his movement forcing Jim back up against the kitchen table. "I want it! I need it! NOW!" He drew a deep breath as he forced Jim to sit on the table top and slid onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the Sentinel's neck. "Cut the crap, man! You want me! You want to slide that thick piece of beef into my tight ass! Let's go! Let's. . ." Whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by Jim's hand at the small of his back, pushing him off his lap. "Hey!" Blair whirled back angrily to face him. "What!" 

"You know," Jim said softly, sadly, "you make love like a slut." 

Blair smiled, undaunted. "That's me, a slutty kind of guy!" He moved back towards Jim. Only to be stopped by his lover's hand on his chest. 

"Is this a game to you?" Jim asked angrily. 

Blair threw up his hands in disgust as he backed away. "Awww, no, man! Like here it comes! The 'what are you in this for' speech!" 

Jim raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. "So, what ARE you in this for?" 

"Aww, Jim, come on, can't we like just. . ." he smiled and moved his hips back and forth, adding the motion of his arms for punctuation and wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. ". . .you know. . ." 

Jim looked at him, his face tight with disgust. "Sandburg, sometimes I feel you'd do just as well with a dildo." 

Blair smiled brightly again. "No way, man, then I'd have to do *all* the work. You know I hate that. It's like WAY exhausting!" 

Jim continued, doggedly, "Or, that I'll wake up and find two 'C' notes on the night stand." 

His Guide shook his head as he moved back within easy reach. "Not on a grad student's salary." He smiled, fingering Jim's shirt. "Maybe a sawbuck. . ." 

"Damn it, Chief! This is NOT a joke." 

"No, this is wasting time." Blair started down on his knees. "If you won't start, I will!" and Jim grabbed his by the shoulders, lifting him back to his feet. 

"Why is it every time I try to make love to you, you turn it into a fuck?" 

He gave him his classic, 'look of innocence', "Hey, like there's a difference?" 

Jim shook him hard, once. "You damn well know there's a difference!" 

Blair's eyes went wide a moment. "Ok, Big Guy, chill! You have my attention!" Then, once his Sentinel relaxed his grip, went on with, "Man, this is so out there! All that other stuff. . .you don't need it. We're both like racing to same place, man! The only difference between the two of us is I just seem to want to get there faster than you, that's all." 

"This is NOT a competition. There's no prize for the fastest!" 

Blair leered at him as he took Ellison's cock in both hands. "But there *is* a prize! And I GOT it!" 

"Blair. . ." Jim hissed, warningly. 

He let him go. "Damn it, Jim, if we both want the same thing, what do we need all that other stuff for?!" 

For a moment Jim though he had heard him wrong. "All that other *stuff*?" 

"Yeah." 

Then he knew he had misunderstood. "What 'other' stuff?" 

"Well. . .the kissing. Don't get me wrong, Big Guy, your kisses are to DIE for, I mean on the lips, nipples, ear, wherever, but you do it too long! Sometimes it feels like you're trying to eat me alive." 

Jim smiled at that. "Sometimes, I guess I am," he said, his voice low and heavy. 

Blair had to calm his reaction to Jim seductive tone. Did this man have any idea what he *did* to him? "And those hands. . .they have a life and mind of their own, man. I mean, well, it's like they're trying to map me into memory. It's so like eerie! So cosmic! So. . ." He waved his hands helplessly in the air. 

"Intense?" 

"Yes! You should be tired of touching me like that by now." 

"Is that what this is about? Are you tired of us? You want out?" 

"NO! See that's why I don't talk to you!" 

"Just tell me what you want, Blair, in plain English." 

"In plain English, I just want to fuck, Jim. Pure and simple. Is that so hard to understand?" 

Jim paused, as if thinking it over. "So, that's all I am to you? A fuck?" 

Blair exploded. "SEE! There you go again! You and I are *SO*. . .bipolar! This conversation is like going nowhere at the speed of sound! I don't know why I even bother!" He turned toward the door. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Jim clasped him by the arm. "You're not walking away from this! We're going to finish this once and for all." He pulled him to his chest. "We need to talk this out." 

"I don't want to talk! I want to. . ." 

Jim silenced him with a hard, possessive kiss. "This is important," he said, when he decided it was time to breathe again. 

Blair began to move suggestively. "Later. . ." he whispered, his lips inches away from his beloved's. 

"Now." 

"But I don't want to!" 

"This isn't about you, it's about *us*!" 

Blair stopped, then began struggling against Jim's embrace. "No! This is about you and control." 

Ok, that came out of left field. "Where do you see control as an issue here?" 

"Let me go, then." 

Ellison shook his head. "So I have to chase and catch you before you can sprint out the door? No thanks." 

"See!" Blair said smugly. "Power and control." 

Jim released his breath in a heavy sigh and, against his better judgment, relaxed his grip on his Guide. 

Blair waited maybe ten seconds before he bolted for the door. He had one hand on the knob and the other on his jacket before he felt his body defy gravity. 

"Oomph!" His breath came out in a whoosh as his chest and stomach impacted with the hard planes of Jim's shoulder and back. Playfully, he pushed both hands beneath the loose waistband of Jim's khakis to knead the hard muscles of his ass. "Ooh, danger, Will Robinson, danger!" he crooned, getting into the spirit of the game. "Oh, I *love* it when you get all physical! Are we gonna fuck now? Yes!" he said as he felt Jim ascending the stairs. "Fuck me, Big Guy! Nail me until I can't sit down!" 

The world spun madly and Blair landed face down on the bed, Jim sitting beside him. He felt his lover's hands reach beneath him to undo his pants and begin working them off him. The boxers came next. The young Guide spread his legs and raised his hips in the air in anticipation. What he didn't expect was to feel one of Jim's arms encircle the small of his back while the other connected with the round part of his butt in a punishing slap. 

"Jim!" He squirmed and bucked to get away, but Jim held him fast. And spanked him again, even harder. "Jim! Stop!" 

And again. 

"If this is your idea of foreplay. . .!" 

"Are you going to talk to me?" 

"Not while you're hitting me!" 

The Sentinel swatted him three time in rapid succession, causing Blair to hiss in pain as his body jumped and danced against the mattress. "Suit yourself." 

Blair lasted through five more forceful swats before he gave in with a cry of, "All right! All right! Talk!" 

"So, I finally have your attention." Jim's arm remained firmly around his middle, while the other rested against the blazing flesh of his naked backside. "Obviously, we're having a problem here." 

"Oh, you think?," Blair whispered under his breath and received several extra searing spanks for his sarcasm. 

"I do my best to keep you happy, brat. And, while I understand your needs and mine seem to differ, it's becoming clear to me that your needs have taken priority in this relationship." 

"What?" Blair tried to turn to look back at Ellison. "Wait a minute, are you accusing me of being selfish?" 

"You deny it?" 

Blair was quiet as he thought about it. "Is it going to get me spanked again?" He said in a small voice. 

"Not if you tell the truth." 

"Your truth or. . ." 

Jim's hand connected explosively with the dead center of his ass. 

"ALL RIGHT. . .I guess I have been kind of pushy. . .Sssst, ow, Jim! Okay, okay, so I've been a selfish slut! Anything else?" 

Jim spanked him again. "Nothing, if we don't mention that smart mouth of yours." 

"Damn it," he hissed, blinking back tears, "What's it gonna take for you to stop?!" 

"Talk to me." 

His voice was a whine. "I said I would!" 

"Maybe for this to work, we should establish some rules." 

"Not more house rules, Jim," Blair moaned in his beleaguered Guide voice. Then, "No! Wait!" But he was too late and could only hiss and try to cover the target area as his lover peppered the circumference of his butt and the back of his upper thighs with more hard swats. 

"Not house rules," Jim said each word punctuated with a blow from his open hand. "Rules of Seduction." Jim captured both his Guide's wrists in the small of his back and held him easily. 

"Aww, lover," Blair said, the tears now in his voice. "No more, please, but we have enough rules already!" He buried his face in the covers, bracing for the worst. 

Instead, he felt Jim's hand on his ass moving in soothing circles. "Sorry, imp, but we need them. We can't keep going like this. Trust me. These'll be easy." 

(Mmm) Blair thought as he rubbed his flushed face in the cool, crisp bed clothes, (that hand feels good!) Then his traitorous tongue rebelled. "You mean like: no eating in the living room, hang your wet towels on the rack, dirty clothes in the hamper, not the floor?" 

Jim faked him out by pulling back his hand menacingly. 

Blair clenched his cheeks tightly together defensively. "NO! NO! I was joking! I was joking!" he pleaded, once again burying his face in the covers. 

When Jim's hand returned, Blair was shocked by a wet finger being inserted deep inside him. He raised his head and groaned out loud, shocked and more than a bit aroused. 

"Are you going to pay attention?" his Sentinel asked as he expertly manipulated the tight opening. 

Sandburg's hips began rocking helplessly "Yesss, yes I will! Anything! Anything! Please don't stop!" 

"Rule one: I call for seduction whenever I feel it's necessary." 

"No, fair!" 

Jim removed his finger long enough to swat him again, not as hard as before, but on his already tortured, stinging flesh, it was hard enough to make him flinch. "I didn't say all the time, brat, I said whenever necessary. We can still do it your way sometime. After all, fucking has its merits." 

Blair swallowed hard, took a chance and wiggled his hips, then whimpered. "Finger. . .please." 

Jim used the tips of two to tease just inside the tense ring of muscle. "Repeat what I just said." 

Blair moaned and tried to get what he wanted where he wanted it. "Rule one: seduction on demand. . ." He said at last. 

Jim moved his fingers away again. "Blair. . ." 

"Request then, seduction on request." 

Slowly, achingly slow, Jim reinserted the two taunting fingers. "Okay, rule number two. . ." 

"How many rules are. . .OW!" Blair buried his face in the covers and sobbed. He would bite his tongue off before he moved it to speak again! 

Replacing the fingers, "As I was saying, rule two. . ." 

Suddenly, Blair felt a warm, rough surface glide across the blazing regions of his abused and battered bottom. "Shit! Yesss, rule two. . .rule two, please!! 

"The seduced will always be obedient, compliant and receptive to the will of the seducer." 

"Isn't that the same as. . .OWWW, Jim, shit! I have to teach a class tomorrow!" 

"Then you better get with the program, Chief, or you'll be teaching standing up. You need more persuasion?" 

Not trusting the devils that seemed in possession of his common sense, he replied with only, "No." 

Jim resumed dragging his tongue across the reddened flesh, soothing it. He stopped long enough to say, "I mean it. Or this will happen again." 

Blair hesitated, then nodded again arching his hips off the mattress, silently begging for more caresses. 

"You agree?" 

A third nod. 

"I want to hear you." 

"I agree. . ." he whimpered. 

"To what?" 

"To your rules." 

"Blair. . ." 

"To be obedient, compliant and receptive to the seducer." 

Jim kicked off his pants. "If I'd known this was the way to reason with you, I'd done it sooner," he said as he climbed on the bed and slid into Blair's heat in one fluid motion, pushing powerfully and deeply into him. Blair groaned and, as his wrists were released, clutched desperately at the covers beneath him to anchor himself against the tides that threatened to sweep him away. 

"*OH*! YES! That's the way! Higher! HARDER! Please, like that! JIM!" He tried to draw a deep breath. "I thought this was seduction!" he managed to pant out as Jim set a pace that threatened his sanity and a force that guaranteed to drive the bed through the floor. 

"Naw," Jim laughed as he slid his hands under his Guide to both lift his hips and allow him better access and clasp his cock in his grip to help stroke him faster into ecstasy. "This is fucking!" 

The Guide's last coherent thought was of physics' second theory of kinetics. . .   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
